Lilly, What?
by Ana238
Summary: Why is Lilly considered so good? She had a formidable vindictive streak in her and walks a very fine line. Does Harry have more than Voldemort to worry about?


PROLOGUE

Magical Britain was a very amazingly weird and biased place, Lily thought. She and her friend Sev, like most other muggle-borns were thrust into a new world, and she came to realize very quickly how prejudice even the lightest wizard was. Most that live and grew up in the magical world had no idea about the muggle world, nor did they really care. Even the Ravenclaws, which astounded her, barely knew of the achievements of muggles. Most magicals that grew up in the wizarding world had a deep belief that since they had magic then they were superior even though they treated most muggles with respect and some even as equals. That was one issue she noticed, but came to realize very quickly that she was a minority in that opinion.

One opinion she wasn't in the minority on was blood purity, stupid. Voldemort believed in blood purity and had many followers from the pureblood dark families like Blacks, Malfoys, and Carrows. They believed they were better since there whole family was magical, they tolerated half-bloods, but anyone else wasn't worth there time. The light side included the Potters, Longbottoms, and Bones. The light believed that if you're magical you should be here and the government should be fair to all. Although they didn't see anything wrong with how the political arena was set up with old families ruling.

Hearing the Marauders out in the hallway, she rolled her eyes at the pompous gits. She was glad that she locked the carriage door, but was surprised when she saw James flirting with someone other than her. She didn't like him, but it was weird because he spent the 6 years flirting with her and to see him with someone else was, well, just weird. The more she thought about it, the more offended she got. He dropped her like a hot potato when someone else caught his fancy, and a pureblood Slytherin at that. Pathetic. After all this time spouting muggle-borns rights and anti-slytherin propaganda he dates one she fumed. They moved on and Sev came in, her oldest friend. She hasn't spent much time with him since they were sorted into different houses. Looking him over she can tell the year has gotten to him. Being a Slytherin wasn't easy, almost being attacked by a werewolf and owing a life debt to James Potter of all people would do that. Then they had there worst fight this year when he called her that terrible name, which she's still miffed about, and they had just recently made up after 8 months, but she doubts that she can ever trust him at the same level again. Especially since in a drama moment he went and became a death eater.

The summer past quick and soon it was time for her last year at Hogwarts. She had spent most of the time with Sev, improving the fragile rekindling of there friendship. The next thing she did was try to figure out how the hell she was going to deal with being head girl with James Potter. She had seen them in Diagon Ally and found his head boy status as well as met his new girlfriend. She still didn't like that all sudden he just stops liking her really it should be her to decide when he gets to stop all the annoyance he put her though. So she found a charm that would gradually increase a feeling, it was dark magic but it didn't seem so bad. It wasn't like the imperious curse where there not in complete control. She would undue it at the end of the year, then she could claim to have tricked the trickster, get revenge for Sev, and get back at him for all the annoyance over the years. It was easy to do especially with the amount of time they were spending together. The only thing that really worried her was the odd looks Sirius and Remus were giving him.

She didn't think this through thought Lilly, the more she got to know him the more she kinda liked the guy. She knew she needed to end the charm but she was scared how the hell do you tell the person your married too that their feelings aren't real and it was just a prank gone seriously wrong. She tried to salvage it of course, she tried to do well for the Potter name and muggle-borns even helped the marauders with pranks. When she found out that she was having twins she was surprised, they hadn't slept together in so long.

They had a boy named Harry James and a girl Rose Ann. All the positive headway however was lost after James explained when a boy is born into a magical family, that he will automatically become heir even if the girl is older. The more she researched the more aggravated she got and she knew it was wrong but she started spending more time with Rose to make up for the bias of the wizarding world. She wasn't mean and still took care of Harry but it was obvious to everyone that Rose was her favorite. So James and the marauders spent more time with Harry in reaction. She couldn't fault them as she usually had Rose with her, and they gave equal attention to both kids whenever they were together.

That stupid prophecy came just as things were settling back into a familiar rhythm again. James and her had agreed that the Fidelius charm was the best thing, but isolation tends to bring out the worse in everyone. It wasn't how she wished for him to find out, but now that is out that burden was gone. She was surprised at James reaction there was anger but it was mostly defeat. He agreed that they should stay here until not under the threat. It was Halloween night and they had a big fight when she found out that James had filed for divorce. He was in the living room after he put Harry to bed and she was in the nursery with Rose who was fussy.

She had just gotten Rose to sleep when she heard James yell for her to take the kids and run. She grabbed Rose and tried to apparate but she couldn't and her wand was in the other room. Dammit. A loud thud startled her. James. Her heart pounding and tears running down her face. She didn't love the man like she should, but death was unfair. Focus Lilly, she didn't have her wand, but she activated the rune for her clone. They had each done one in preparation then hid behind the door thinking that she could surprise Voldemort muggle style. When the door blasted open she was knocked unconscious. She came too the smell of smoke and the nursery blown apart her clone "dead". Her heart leapt when she heard Harry crying but not Rose. Unsteadily she climbed to her feet using the wall for support. Harry was crying with a little blood on his face otherwise looked fine. Turning to Rose she felt the urge to vomit, letting out a wail for her dead daughter she cried until she heard a roar of a motorcycle apparating away paying no mind to the other crying infant.

Alone in her self exile the emotional distraught woman's mind shattered.


End file.
